


Jealousy is the green-eyed monster

by j_gabrielle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Steve's looking at her in pure wonderment and it takes all of Tony to grit his teeth and sulkily take another deep pull of his chocolate frappuccino.





	Jealousy is the green-eyed monster

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a mash up quote from Othello by William Shakespeare
> 
> Abandoned with no intention of ever taking it up again. I forgot where I was going with this, so....

It's not like he has a reason to be jealous.

Peggy Carter laughs at something Steve says, drawing his attention back to them. Her perfect hair all coiffed in perfect curls like something out a Hollywood red carpet event, red lips stretched over her perfect teeth, and her hand demurely hiding her smile. Steve's looking at her in pure wonderment and it takes all of Tony to grit his teeth and sulkily take another deep pull of his chocolate frappuccino. 

"I have class," He says, grabbing his things.

"What-" Steve jumps, quickly moving to help him with his bag. "I'll walk you."

"No, no, no," Tony hisses sweetly. Batting Steve's hands away, he slings his bag over a shoulder and smiles. "You guys enjoy yourselves."

Steve has been nothing but the sweetest boyfriend to him, but dammit, he's jealous!

 

"Are we going to talk about it?"

"No."

"Then, can I talk about it?"

"If that will get you to leave me alone, then shoot."

"I know you're not going to believe it, but Peggy really is just a friend. My Nana knew hers in the war and they kept in touch, so Nana wanted me to show her around while she was in town. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you, and I'll do my best to make it up to you."

"I'm not mad at you Steve. I'm mad at me. Every logical proof, every tangible evidence showed me you're not that person to just dump me without actually trying to sit down and talk it out with me, but I was just... Insecure. And my mind led me places."

"And I know that, but I didn't help, did I?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
